The one i run to and from
by dakari
Summary: Micheal always seems to be running to maria but when he over hears that she pregant will he run to her or way from her
1. Default Chapter

It was an unbearably hot night during another of Roswell's many heat waves, as Michael tossed in turned in his bed. For him it wasn't the chocking heat that was causing his restlessness it was her she was everywhere in his head in his apartment in everything he did ate saw thought of she surrounded him Maria. Ever since that night 3 months ago his need to see her only grew with every breath he took. He knew that he shouldn't go over there that visiting her tonight could only feed his hunger for her even more but the intense feeling he had deep down was to strong to escape so he did the only thing that he could he got dressed and ran out of his apartment. As he ran all he could think about was that night it changed everything for better and worse all at once. It was a night very much like this one he had been thinking about her all day and when he tried to close his eyes she was there. There would be no escaping her so he went to her he saw her through her window and knew she wouldn't try to resist him he knew she wanted him a s much as he had wanted her. On that night 3 months ago Michael Guerin's world was changed his eyes were no longer closed he saw light in the darkness that was his life but then the light of morning came , ironically so did the darkness he turned to his side and saw his angel sleeping peacefully next to him, a soft smile on her lips he loved her with every inch of his being he loved her but he wasn't good enough in his eyes she deserved better more than he could ever possibly give her. So he did what came naturally he ran.  
  
Thinking about this Michael thought it to be funny that the same person he was running to, that he always seemed to be running to was the same person that he always seemed to be running from. How could one person a 17year old girl hold so much power enough to break down his impenetrable wall he built around himself so many years ago? As he approached Maria's window he noticed that her light was open. What was she still doing up he expected her to be asleep so that he could sneak in and watch her sleep. He decided to see what was going on when he reached the window his breath leapt from his chest, Maria was standing in front of her mirror in a pink tank top and yellow draw string pants holding her stomach her eyes were full of worry and tears Michael new something was wrong and couldn't stand the thought of his angel in any kind of trouble he had to find out what was weighing so heavily on her mind as he leaned in to the opened window he heard Maria speaking to herself he could believe what he was hearing.  
  
-Don't worry baby mommy is going to fix this you'll have the best life ever and I'll love you forever, now if only I could find the courage to tell your daddy about you.  
  
Michael was in a state of complete shock Maria was pregnant with his child how could this be well of course he knew how but was this really happening he had to get out of there he knew that he should tell Maria what she needed to hear giver a hug and tell her that everything was going to be okay but he couldn't once again all he could do was run to where he had no idea but he ran anyway he had to clear his head and try to comprehend what he had just heard.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Shit, shit, shit I cant believe I overslept again I'm so late. Maria was dashing to her locker it was 8:20 and she was already 20 minutes late for homeroom, just as she was running around the corner to her locker she rammed right into a chest she knew all to well.  
  
Ugggg god Michael why is it that you always seem to make me late?  
  
As soon as her words left her mouth Maria noticed Michaels expression change and his furrowed brow disappeared and a look of sympathy and an apologetic expression replaced it.  
  
Um Michael you ok?  
  
A God Maria I'm sorry are you okay I mean really maybe you should go see the nurse or something?  
  
Michael what us up with you, you just banged into me its not like I'm lying on the floor unconscious.  
  
Maria listen I really think that you should go see the nurse I mean you could be hurt and not know it.  
  
Michael what's your deal I mean your acting really weird are you sure that I'm the one who should go see the nurse?  
  
Maria….  
  
No listen Michael I'm already late for class I'm fine but I really have to go.  
  
Maria I really think that we have to talk I know that your….  
  
I have to go I'll talk to you latter.  
  
And with that she walked into her classroom. 


	2. HE found Out

Authors note: Ok so I would just like to say that this is my first fic that has been posted. Thanks to Candice and Mayonaka , for being my first two reviewers. To have such an amazing Writer like Mayonaka reviewing my story is amazing. I dedicate this to all the candy lovers out there and to all my friends at the dungeon chipmunk dreamboat will come, to Kit Kat we will go one of these days to antisocial you rock and see ya in Hollywood, to Achas he will never be yours but u can rent him on your b- day.(thanx for all the info all the time) To Toto u suck and when do we leave for the wizard.  
  
Okay so maybe there was a little confusion so let me clear it up: Yes Maria is pregnant! This story takes place 3 months after departure. Thank you to all those who have read my first fic ever. On with the show!  
  
Set-up: Michael is pacing in his apartment talking to himself when he hears a knock at the door.  
  
" I can't believe she didn't tell me I mean after everything I thought our relationship was stronger than this How can she keep this from me?"  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm coming I'm coming just a second"  
  
Michael swung open the door and before he could even acknowledge whom it was they were already in his apartment. It was Maria, fidgeting and looking frantic.  
  
Okay Michael before you say anything, I need you to hear me out because I really don't know how you're going to take this and if it's anything like I think you are then, I really need you to listen before you say anything okay? Okay here goes Mich…  
  
Stop! Maria before you say anything I need you to listen to me.  
  
Uhhh God Michael this is like so typical of you I tell you I have something very important to tell you but oh no wait whatever new alien news you have to tell me is obviously more important than what I have to say, so okay Michael go ahead what is?  
  
Because I'm just dyi…  
  
I know you're pregnant  
  
You what? How do you know?  
  
I think the more important question is why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out? I mean God Maria don't you think that I would have like to have known about this sooner instead of over hearing you talking to yourself?  
  
You what? When did you find out?  
  
Last night I came to your window and I saw you talking to yourself (he looks at her and sees tears in her eyes)  
  
I guess I was afraid of how you would react. I wasn't sure how you would take this with everything that has been going on with Isabel getting married and Max and him trying to find his son, and I mean it's not only that, it's god I don't know what I'm saying I guess I was just worried that you would leave.  
  
Leave? Maria listen to me three months ago I almost got onto a spaceship and left but when it came down to it I couldn't. Because of you! I love you too much to walk away from you. No matter what happens I will always be there for you, and our baby. I never want you to worry about me leaving you (holds her face in his hands) ever!  
  
God Michael I love you (kisses him) I don't know why I was so afraid to tell you this is soooo not how I expected you to react. You never stop surprising me. But um now that you know, we have a lot to talk about I mean besides the fact that were 17 and having a baby not to mention a half Antarian alien baby, I'm so scared Michael what's everyone going to say? What's my mother going to say?  
  
(Kisses her for head) I don't know but whatever happens I love you and it's going to work out ok I love you and I love our baby, that's what's most important.  
  
Okay so that's the end of this part. There will be more to come soon thank you to all my reviewers. 


	3. How are we going to tell them?

Authors note: Okay so I'm sorry this has taken me so long to post but I've had a lot of school work. So I hope it was worth the wait. I promise it will take less time to post in the future. Thanx!  
  
  
  
Maria lay in Michael's arms in his bed. He's stroking he hair. There both thinking about all that had just been said.  
  
"Michael?"  
  
" Hu?"  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean I know your like not okay okay with this I mean we weren't exactly looking to have a baby now. But are you okay with being there because I know that you said you would be but I don't want you to feel like you have to be there for us I mean I want you to be there but …"  
  
Michael put his finger to Maria's lips and looked her square in the eyes.  
  
"Maria, I want you to listen to me carefully, Like I said before I'm going to be there for you and the baby! You're right this won't be easy, but you and I both know what it's like not to have good fathers or mothers for that fact in our lives growing up. I love you too much to let you go,I love this baby too much. I'm not leaving your side for one second so your just going to have to get used to me always being around and loving you and helping you. Your not alone in this, I'm going to be there every step of the way.  
  
Maria looked into his eyes and kissed him. "Thank you! Um Michael when you said you were going to be by my side every second um.. You didn't literally mean every waiking second? Did you cuz as much as I love you um I need some breathing room."  
  
Michael just laughed. "Don't worry I'll be there without smothering you after all, I can only handle so much Marianess at once, and now with you being pregnant, I'm sure the Marianess will only get more intense!  
  
HaHA very funny Michael! Now that we have this all figured out, how are we supposed to tell my mother and Max and the others Omg I'm dead. My mother is going to freak! I can't handle this ohmygoohmygodohmygod.  
  
Maria! calm down. We'll figure it out tomorrow. But um before we tell you're mother can we make sure that there aren't any newspapers lying around, cuz she went completily crazy when she found us in bed together fully cloathed and sleeping I don't even want to think about what she'll do when we tell her your pregnant.  
  
Michael, I don't think newspapers are all were going to have to get rid of there's the knives spoons forks….  
  
Okay Okay I get the point No pressure there!  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay so I know this chapter kinds sucked but It will get better in the next chapter I promise 


	4. Secrets out! and so is Michael

Italics mean's it's a dream*  
  
" So little Mickey got his hot chick knocked up! Just like I always knew you're a screw up! You fucked up her life now you're gonna screw up the bastards life too. Oh well I guess ya had to continue the line of bastards. And hey at least now we know that you're not a total fuck up at least ya had it in ya to knock her up way to go Mickey way to go."  
  
Michael woke up in a cold sweet his chest heaving from his hearts extreme pace.  
  
"OH my God I can't do this, how the hell am I going to fix this? I gotta get outta here. Hanks right I screwed up her life. I can't be here I gotta go."  
  
He looked over to his sleeping angel next to him. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Maria, I'm Sorry.  
  
Michael climbed out of the window and did the only thing he could think of Run.  
  
  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
Maria woke to the sound of her alarm clock blairing in her ear.  
  
"Michael? Michael? Okay where are you space boy?"  
  
She turned around to see her open window, at that she knew that he was gone! he left her. She placed her head in her hands and cried.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!! RIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!  
  
Hello?  
  
Liz? It's Me!  
  
Maria?  
  
Liz! I'm not feeling good so um I can't work today. So I'll talk to you latter. K?  
  
Maria are you okay? What's wrong? Did something happen?  
  
"Liz I don't know what I'm going to do? I can't do this alone. He said that he wouldn't leave me he said that he would be here."  
  
Maria? What's wrong what are you talking about?  
  
  
  
Liz I'm pregnant and Michael's gone!  
  
With that Liz dropped the phone in shock!  
  
Maria I'll be right over!  
  
…….. Hello?  
  
Max can you get over to Maria's right away and bring Isabel with you!  
  
Liz what's wrong is everything okay?  
  
No it's not Um Michael wouldn't be there by any chance would he?  
  
No he's not Liz what's going on?  
  
It's Maria, she's um…she's well she's pregnant!  
  
Oh my God! We'll be right there!  
  
And with that he hung up the phone.  
  
ISABELLLLLLLL WE HAVE A SITUATION MORE LIKE A MAJOR COMPLICATION!  
  
* More to come soon I promise * 


End file.
